deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs Super-Man vs Thor
The Original WIZ: Aliens we don't know if they exist we usually think they're grey big headed bug eyed invaders BOOMSTICK: But these three...yes three heroes put a massive middle finger to these stereotypes Son Goku the first Super Sayain. WIZ: Kal-el The Man of Steel BOOMSTICK: And Thor Odinson The God of Thunder! ''' '''He is Wiz and I am Boomstick! Wiz: And our job is analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE Goku WIZ: A long time ago on a planet far far away there lived a race of space vikings known as the sayains they live to fight grow stronger and take over planets to sell to planets to the tyrant Lord Frieza. BOOMSTICK: Ironically they were killed by Lord Frieza due to the legend of the Super Sayain he feared that they would rise up and kill him. WIZ: Not every Sayain was killed by the explosion there remained only four two were killed on earth the other one became an anti hero stereotype with face glued on it. BOOMSTICK: But the one we are talking about Earth's greatest protector SON GOKU! WIZ: Goku was sent to earth to exterminate very Human on earth but he forgot this order because he got his smashed against a rock becoming a loving caring boy in the forrest. BOOMSTICK: This happened until he met a very intelligent teenage girl named Bulma she came to him because he had a four star ball. WIZ: The Dragon Balls are seven magical orbs that if you collect them all they grant you any wish. BOOMSTICK: Since he met Bulma he has gotten stronger and stronger until he got to the levels of GODS! WIZ: Goku is extremely gifted martial artist can fly and can use a very powerful energy called KI this spiritual energy is used to fire blasts of energy and can even bring himself back to life! BOOMSTICK: He can use other peoples KI to create the biggest attack i have ever seen the Spirit Bomb ''' WIZ: This is so powerful that it could destroy an entire continent. '''BOOMSTICK: But his best ability is his Kamehameha wave this is his most popular attack because every kid has tried it. WIZ: But you may think that this is it but no he has is Super Sayain transformations SSJ 1 Multiples base power by 50x. SSJ 2 Multiplies base power by 100x SSJ 3 Multiplies base power by 400x (four times as strong as SSJ2, or 8x as strong as SSJ1). SSJ 4 Increases base power by 4000x (ten times as strong as SSJ3, or 80x stronger than SSJ). SSJG Increases base power by 5000x SSGSS Increases base power by 50,000x (you get the point) Ultra Instinct increases base power by 500,000x BOOMSTICK: To put that in context Goku can lift 400 tons in base and can go 249020 mph! WIZ: If we scale him to 70 percent of beerus since they fought you would get a speed of 30 quadrillion times the speed of light! But with amazing speed comes with a price he is too cocky for his own good and he is well an idiot. BOOMSTICK: But still he is one of the strongest anime heroes of all time! "I'm the Saiyan who came all the way from Earth for the sole purpose of beating you. I am the warrior you've heard of in the legends, pure of heart and awakened by fury. That's what I am.' I am the Super Saiyan, Son Goku!"'' Thor Odinson Wiz: This is the Realm Eternal, root of the World Tree, and noblest of the Nine Dimensions, Asgard. '''BOOMSTICK: I don't think i want to make that joke again! WIZ: Good, anyway every few thousand years they go through an apocalypse called Ragnarok so the all father Odin was fed up with this. His answer to this problem was to father the greatest warrior in history. BOOMSTICK: Thor Odinson! WIZ: Thor was born the heir of the throne of Asgard he had a normal childhood until he saw the strongest weapon in Asgardian history Mjolnir! BOOMSTICK: When he first saw this hammer he knew he wanted it. The young Thor spent every day trying to lift the hammer but he always failed. WIZ: Until one day when he finally lifted the hammer giving him the power of controlling thunderbolts and lightning. BOOMSTICK: Thunderbolts and Lightning very very frightening! WIZ: Thor is extremely strong as he can lift the Midgard Serpent which could wrap around the earth twice which could make it weigh... BOOMSTICK: Seventeen trillion tons! WIZ: Hey that was rude! BOOMSTICK: Screw you anyway Thor is not just strong he is fast he was able to go to another side of a universe in one minute! WIZ: This could put Thor at the speed of 4.88808E16 times the speed of LIGHT! BOOMSTICK: While you may think he's invincible like Goku he's not. Wiz: Well, Thor's cocky attitude has put him into all kinds of trouble, he's even lost Mjolnir's power more than once as a result. Boomstick: Yeah, the hammer isn't invulnerable, and if Thor's holding onto it, it's enchantment can even be tricked, like that one time The Hulk used his own hammer against him by moving his arm. What an idiot! Wiz: Still, it turns out sending Thor to Earth was all part of Odin's plan to alter the cycle of Ragnarök, as such a thing had never been done before, and it worked! Four thousand years after the previous Ragnarök, Armageddon was stopped for good. And the gods were free, all thanks to Thor, and a giant, time traveling, floating, sentient eyeball, but mostly Thor. Thor hits a Frost Giant with Mjolnir, knocking him into an icy wall.Thor: Next? Super-man BOOMSTICK: A long long time ago on a planet far far away there lived...wait hang on a second let me check something Blah Blah planet destroyed Blah Blah sent to earth mm-hmm became earth's greatest protector what the Hell. WIZ: Yeah Yeah Boomstick Goku and Superman have the exact same origin story real original it's not like millions of people have made that conclusion. BOOMSTICK: Jesus if you think it's easy to write Superman's bio its really not their the exact same SCREW YOU DC! WIZ: Well actually Goku is the Ripoff. BOOMSTICK: Anyway the best part about writing this bio was writing his powers seriously they are so badass WIZ: Clark gains these abilities by the power of a yellow sun see so much different from Goku BOOMSTICK: So basically he's a Super-flower! WIZ: Exactly finally Boomstick you act like you have average intelligence BOOMSTICK: Let's see what his powers are anyway. Superhuman Physical Characteristics Stellar Radiation Absorption Flight Incredible Hearing and Various Kinds of Supernatural Vision Heat Vision (Which he can focus up to a sub-atomic level or widen to a planetary scale. His heat vision can match Absolute Zero and replace the sun Super Breath, Ice Breath, Energy Absorption (And is capable of converting biological energy into Solar Radiation) Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant Capable with alien technology Under a blue sun his powers are boosted and he gains the ability to imbue others with his powers, Can temporarily increase his powers by immersing himself within a yellow star Energy Manipulation Superman can access his own inner consciousness and astral plane to build up psychic blocks and fight off telepathic attacks BOOMSTICK: Holy crap that's a lot of powers WIZ: His speed is as great as his strength as he is able to cross the the universe in two months! This puts him at the speed of 560 billion times the speed of light! BOOMSTICK: Also he can lift up to 200 quintillion tons! WIZ: He was able to do this feat because he was on the surface of the sun and without it or his normal amount of tons he is able to lift 66 quintillion tons! BOOMSTICK: He must be invincible WIZ: Not exactly. His solar energy can be depleted over the course of a battle, if he takes too much damage or remains out of sunlight for too long. This is how the monster Doomsday was able to kill him. Oh, sorry, not kill, put him into a “healing coma”. Boomstick: (*coughs*) Cop-out! (*coughs*) Wizard: He also has several specific weaknesses, like the famous Kryptonite, radioactive fragments of his homeworld which bring him to his knees. “Any prolonged exposure will eventually kill him.” Super Site He also has no special resistance to magical attacks. Boomstick: And he always gets all hung up on doing the right thing, even if it makes his life miserable. Wizard: He does not fight for himself, but to protect others. Even the buildings in Metropolis are more valuable to him than his own life Boomstick: And he always gets all hung up on doing the right thing, even if it makes his life miserable. Wizard: He does not fight for himself, but to protect others. Even the buildings in Metropolis are more valuable to him than his own life. Boomstick: But even with all these hang ups he is still the man of steel Superman: In this world, there is right and there is wrong.... And that distinction isn't hard to make. The powers we have... The things we do... They're meant to inspire ordinary citizens. Not intimidate them... Not terrify them. FIGHT! Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's Time for a Death Battle! Location Metropolis The City of Metropolis was in it's rush hour people were running out of their houses praying to god that they wouldn't be late for work. Traffic was building up in the streets as people tried just to get to their place of work without being late. The camera pans to a massive building with a golden glob on the top with the name "DAILY PLANET" engraved around it. Inside this building was a man with glasses a posh haircut with in a blue suit this mans name was Clark Kent he was typing on a computer when suddenly a massive crash was heard Clark looked out the window to see a clash outside he thought to himself "Is Micheal Bay making another Transformers movie". This thought diminished when something was punched into a building making it crash in on itself. Clark ran out of his chair and in the males bathroom changing into his suit becoming Superman. Superman flew away from the daily planet and towards the destroyed building when he got closer and closer he saw a man in a red cape,metal helmet and chain metal armor this was the mighty Thor. When Supes looked down he saw a man in an orange karate gi named Son Goku '''towards him. Just as they were about to clash again when Super-man said in a stern voice "STOP!" Goku and Thor stopped in their tracks and looked at the enraged Superman who then said "What are you doing your killing innocent people" Goku replied with "He stole my Cow leg" Superman stared at the two gods in absolute confusion while an anime style sweat coming down his head. "That's it you to are coming with me" Superman said as he went behind Goku and Thor and grabbed them by their arms when Goku used a little bit of KI to knock Thor and Superman away from him . Goku then said "Make me". Thor replied with "Come at me you weaklings". Superman looked at Thor and Goku while thinking in his head "This is going to be one long day" Then the three heroes charged towards each other at the speed of sound the battle of the most powerful heroes was just about to begin! Goku started this battle with a bang literally he fired five Ki blasts straight at Superman causing an explosion knocking him back a few feet. Goku was about to fly towards Clark when he was smacked miles and miles away by Thor. The god of Thunder flew into the air his hammer held towards his chest as he finally raised it above his head screaming "''Mighty Tornado!"''Thor summons a massive tornado that engulfs Superman and Goku shocking them and dazzing them. Thor used this opportunity to zip around the city launching Goku and Superman towards each other as The Sayain and The Kryptonian smacked into each other Thor flew above them smacking them into the streets with all his might. Superman was the first to land smashing the pavement like glass Goku landed last smashing into the ground right beside Superman making the crater even larger. The two heroes got up from the ground only to be smashed by Thor straight through a shop. Superman had enough as he grabbed Goku and Thor and flew away from the populated city. '''Location Saharan desert 10:56 Superman had made it to the desert and then he threw Goku and Thor straight into the desert creating a massive crater. "Now you cant hurt anybody now" Superman said as he landed gracefully in front of Goku and Thor. Goku then replied "Oh Yeah That's a good idea why didn't think of tha..." Before Goku could react he was sucker punched in the back of the head by Superman making him fall face first onto the ground. But just as Goku was about to fall he put his foot to the ground cracking it,The Sayain turned around and punched Superman in the stomach making him loose his breath "Don't you ever sucker punch me" Goku said in frustration. Thor flew towards Goku when he was kicked in the stomach by the Sayain leaving him open for an uppercut by Goku launching him miles into the air. Goku jumped just above Thor and volley ball slammed Thor straight into Superman making the crater even bigger. The First Super Sayain then cupped his hands screaming "Kame...hame...haaaaaaa!" Suddenly a blue beam fired out of Goku's hands straight onto where Thor and Superman were. Thor barely flew away before the beam connected with where Clark was creating an explosion knocking Thor miles away. Goku landed onto the ground thinking that he won he was just about to walk away when he was frozen in his tracks literally he was frozen in a block of ice. Superman got up from the ground his cape was burnt to crisp. Clark then flew at his top speed straight at the block of ice. Superman reeled his back when BOOM! '''The punch Superman threw at the frozen Goku was so strong that it shattered the ice around him and also it launched Goku miles and miles away so far that no normal human could see where he went. Superman and Thor then charged at each other like bulls but when they collided it was like a nuclear bomb went off around them. Suddenly Thor and Superman were getting into a DBZ style clash each time they hit each other it created a shock-wave that was visible in the bright blue sky until Thor smacked Clark in the face knocking the tooth out of his mouth. Suddenly a yellow beam was seen by Thor as it got closer and closer until he realized that it was Goku but his hair was a golden colour. Thor tried a shot at the Super Sayain but Goku ducked under the attack and retaliated with a fully powered kick to Thor's side knocking him on his back, Just as Superman got up he was getting chocked by Goku. The Sayain had cocky smirk glued on his face as he said "How do like this!" Goku then punched Superman in the face leaving him open for a flurry of punches and kicks until he finally punched Superman in the nose launching him miles away. Goku then grabbed his power pole and started flying in circles smacking Thor and Superman in the face leaving Thor open for Goku to grab Superman by his cape throwing The Kryptonian at The Asgardian knocking them both down. Goku then done his Kamehameha attack straight at the two. Thor threw Clark away and used his hammer to smack the blast back at Goku burning him and detransforming him from his Super Sayain form. Thor then used lightning to strike Goku burning him. Superman then got up and used his heat vision on the two gods stunning them. Superman then flew between the two heroes and started beating them both at the speed of light until he grabbed the two by their heads and smashed them together knocking them on their backs. Superman then grabbed two heroes and used his super breath launching them into a mountain leaving them open for a fully powered heat-vision blast at them destroying the mountain with ease. Goku and Thor flew towards Superman firing their own beams of energy straight at Superman who dodged it easily. Goku then turned into his SSJ 3 form. Finally the three heroes then started getting into a DBZ clash again except thousands of times faster causing crater after crater to appear due to the power of the attacks. Goku finished the battle by smacking the two fighters straight into the ground creating a massive hole in the ground hell it was the height of the empire state building. Goku then turned into his SSGSS form but also he screamed "Kaioken times 20" These words created a massive red aura around the already blue aura. Goku then started firing hundreds of blasts at the hole creating a massive explosion incinerating the entire area. Thor got out of the crater with Superman behind him. Thor then tackled Goku and started flying around the world. Thor grabbed Superman and Goku by their throats and then he threw them through a tiny island blowing it into pieces. Thor landed with a boom he was in his warriors madness! Thor walked over to the knocked down Goku and started bashing him so hard that it caused him to lose his SSJ blue form and nearly splatter his torso off his body. Superman enraged tackled Thor into a mountain cracking it! Thor then used all his strength to crack Supes over the head with Mjolnir knocking him back a few feet while holding his head in pain. Suddenly a massive amount of Ki blasts was shot at Superman stunning him. Goku was in his Ultra instinct form. The sayain flew at Clark and started throwing a flurry of punches straight at Super-man's face breaking his nose and jaw and also giving him a black eye and cut on his forehead! Goku finished the combo by kicking the last son of krypton in the face knocking him on the ground leaving him open for a cop kick straight in the stomach by Thor stunning him. Superman flew into the air and fired the biggest Heat vision blast he had ever done this was so big that it engulfed the entire island. Goku cupped his hands and skidded on top of the laser like he did in Dragon ball Super until he reached Superman then '''Boom! When the beam hit Superman it was too much for him to handle it consumed him and instantly incinerates his body. First his skin, then his flesh, and finally his skeleton have been eradicated, wiping away all traces of the Kryptonian from existence. Goku landed onto the ground still in his Ultra instinct in front of Thor who was in Warriors Madness. The two gods stood in front of each other they knew this would be the greatest battle they would ever have. Thor was the first to attack as he done an uppercut straight at Goku's chin launching him into space Thor followed behind. Goku got back to his senses and saw Thor coming behind him so he done a stiff right hand punch straight into Thor's face the attack was strong that not even the god of Thunder could shake off hell his nose was shattered by the punch. Thor was launched miles into space by the attack Goku cupped his hands again and fired the Kamehameha attack straight at Thor. The god of Thunder saw the beam coming towards him and he used his anti god blast this blast easily over taken the Kamehameha wave and launched it towards Goku. Goku saw this attack and he was in utter shock he used his instant transmission saving him from the blast barely. Goku teleported to the moon only to be hit in the face by Thor launching him straight into pluto cracking it to pieces.Thor then fired a massive amount of electricity straight at Goku and Pluto shocking him and blowing Pluto to pieces. Thor then started beating Goku over the head many times causing a massive Shock-wave around the Solar System. This combo went on until Goku grabbed the hammer and used it against Thor smacking his hammer against his own face! Goku then kicked Thor in the stomach breaking his ribs. Thor tried to use lightning on Goku but the Sayain punched him in the face so hard that it knocked him back a couple of miles. Goku then used every single last bit of his KI to fire a Kamehameha beam this was the biggest attack he had ever done in his entire life the beam was so big that it would be able to engulf all of Jupiter where Thor was. When the beam touched the planet it exploded like a bomb! Goku lost his transformation as he floated in space he was going to fly back when Thor flew at top speed and tackled the Sayain launching straight into Venus this was so strong that it cracked the planet. Thor then used all his strength to push Venus and Mercury straight into the Sun along with Goku inside it. Thor just in case decided to fire a thunderstorm straight onto the Sun. Son Goku screamed in pain as he was incinerated by the heat of the Sun. Thor knew Goku was dead so he decided to fly back to earth. Results BOOMSTICK: It's over it's finally over now our friends will finally shut up about this fight! WIZ: Indeed While Superman and Goku are really strong fighters in their own right but Thor had the advantage in destructive power and speed BOOMSTICK: Now the first one to die would be Superman...Ok Ok calm down please Superman can lift the most tons but when it comes to speed he is utterly demolished WIZ: Yeah Superman going at the speed of 560 billion times the speed of light is very fast but compared to Goku going 30 quadrillion times the speed of light and Thor going 4.88808E16 times the speed of light makes Superman's 560 billion times the speed of light look a turtle. BOOMSTICK: Plus Superman takes a lot longer for him to get more energy Clark needs to use Blue and Yellow stars! WIZ: Goku can just recharge his Chi and Thor could absorb energy from Goku or Superman yeah supes really can't stand up here! We really should have just stopped with the massive speed gap between him and Goku and thor BOOMSTICK: Now next one to die would be Goku because he suffers the exact same problem as Superman. WIZ: Well he does have one bigger problem the Anti-God Blast this attack can easily obliterate Goku! BOOMSTICK: But Thor is only SSJ3 tier level! WIZ: Oh come on really that's an argument that Seth the Programmer would make! Could SSJ3 Goku go 4.88808E16 times the speed of light BOOMSTICK: No... WIZ: Hell not even Whis could go that fast! BOOMSTICK: Well Thor wins that's it I'm just Sayain WIZ: The Winner is Thor Odinson The Rematch Rematch Here - Promise this will be better Category:The sayain jedi Category:The sayain jedi Season 1 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle